The Sprite Invasion
by ktgg
Summary: Our world was peaceful, we were all safe and at ease. No one had a worry in the world. The Goddess watched over us and protected us. We were happy and free. But we made one mistake. We thought they were on our side.


**A/N: I wrote this for a history project on an "alien invasion" to parallel the British taking over the Americas. So ya. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HM or any of the characters or places, just the story ideas in my head. Enjoy.**

The Sprite Invasion

Spring 4, Year 18

Eighteen years ago I moved to this small town, a town by the name of Echo. I lived a peaceful life as a farmer should in a quiet place like this. I built up this town from it sorry state, building homes, winning festivals, inviting more and more people to live in the town until the number of citizens went from five to thirty. We were happy. I had even gotten married and had children. It seemed that life was at its peak, and from where I was, I couldn't see it going down.

But as you can presume, I was wrong.

There where elves that lived outside the village that only I, and later, my children could see. They were called the Harvest Sprites and were said to work for the goddess of the lands, the Harvest Goddess. They were kind and were always helping me to help the town grow, and my farm flourish. They were not so much as to say they were technologically advanced, but they did have one thing we didn't: magic. And though they always seemed to be on our side, we would never see what was to come next. Nine years ago, happiness ceased to exist.

Summer 9, Year 9

"Rachel wake up." I felt a hand on my shoulder shake me. Opening my eyes a crack I saw my husband standing next to me, a worried look in his eyes. "Something's wrong with Storm." I sat bolt upright and looked over at my son, barely three seasons old, crawling on the ground, next to him were Aaron and Alice, the two sprites that live by the river outside of town. Of course my husband thought the boy was acting weird, he couldn't see them. "Neil why don't you cook us some breakfast. Maybe Storm's just hungry. I need to tend to my crops, I have a busy day ahead of me." As I began to walk out the two sprites took notice and followed, leaving little Storm with a wide-eyed look on his face.

Alice led me past the river and up towards the mountain where the Goddess Pond was. "I'm sure you heard of the incident that happened years ago in the valley known as Forget-Me-Not. When the Witch Princess turned the goddess to stone. Well it seems that it has happened again, this time with a slight difference: it was our idea."

I stepped back in shock. "W-what? Why would you ever do such a thing?" I started to lose it.

"We felt it was time for a change," Alice smirked, cracking her tiny knuckles.

"Ya! Us Harvest Sprites have always been so unappreciated, and now it's time we start to get our way!" Aaron piped up, coming out of his normally quiet state.

"What are you guys talking about?" I was on the brink of panic attack at this point.

"The Harvest Sprites—" Aaron paused.

"Are taking over," his sister finished.

At first I thought it was a joke, the Sprites would never do something like this, they were kind beings. Then I walked over to the pond. Quickly I pulled a strawberry, the goddess's favorite, out of my bag. I inhaled deeply and tossed it into the center of the pond and waited. And waited and waited some more, but nothing happened. No shimmering light, no magical appearance, nothing. It was then I realized this was no prank, the Sprites have turned against us.

"I told you Rachel," Aaron smirked—he looked almost evil when not acting happy or shy—, "your town belongs to us now, and there's nothing you non-magic beings can do about it."

I was filled with a mix of emotions—fear, confusion, anger. And suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw it, a shimmer. Another followed, and another, and another, until there was a light so bright it was almost blinding. A hundred or so Harvest Sprites stood around the pond with devilish looks on their usually cheery faces. I can't remember what happened next, but I must've ran.

The next thing I knew I was on my farm, sprinting towards the door of my home. I threw open the door and slammed it shut behind me, causing baby Storm to start crying and Emily, now a teenager as a result of eating some of the "grow up candy" the goddess had given us, looking extremely frightened. I checked my watch: 1:15, Neil would be at work by now. "Emily something bad is about to happen, I have no time to explain. Take your brother and gather the other kids in town and have Charles take you somewhere safe, the Eastern resort is probably the best choice. You have to go NOW."

Emily looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead grabbed my old rucksack and started packing supplies. When she had finished she ran up to me, gave me a hug, and left towards the main town area.

Next I had to find my husband.

The magic beings would be storming the town any minute now, I have to act fast. Fast, fast, fast... my jetpack! I removed the propeller sporting backpack out the the contents of my seemingly bottomless rucksack and equipped it, speeding off to the town plaza where my husband sets up shop. As I approached the ramp leading up to the stone area I unequipped my device and ran to him.

"Neil! Neil! We 're in trouble! The Sprites—" I paused. He was never able to see the fairy-like creatures. "Neil, I don't have a lot of time to explain, but you know when the kids talk about the fairies they play with? Well they're real, and now, they aren't too happy with us."

Neil waved his hands in front of him as if to slow me down. "Woah woah, calm down. What do you mean the fairies are real? And why aren't they happy with us?"

"They are known as the Harvest Sprites, they're the Harvest Goddess's little helpers, I guess. And they said they were angry. They plan on invading the town and taking over!" I inhaled deeply, I was really out of breath. "I had Emily take Storm to Charles. Them and the other kids should be flying the the Eastern resort any minute now," I bit the inside of my cheek as I heard the sound of an airplane taking off.

"So this is serious?" Neil asked. I nodded.

"The Goddess can't protect us, they've turned her into stone." I have never felt so helpless in all my life. I've always thought of myself being technologically advanced when it came to tools and gadgets, but magic? Now it looks like I was the less superior one. The Harvest Sprites would become the master race and we couldn't stop it.

And then, havoc struck.

Summer 17, Year 9

It has been eight days since the start of the invasion. I haven't heard from my children since they left. I hope they're safe.

The Sprites are out of control. They're using their magic to starve us, killing our crops and sickening our livestock. The whole area smells like rotted fish because, guess what, they sent a curse out to kill all the marine life. We've been surviving on the little amount of crops we can grow and the food left over in our supply cabinets. Some even started killing their animals for meat, a process practically unheard of in these farming villages. Iroha has decided to start using her blacksmithing skills for weaponry. While I'm content wielding my diamond-strong farm tools, Neil has picked up a dagger, and the other villagers have requested weapons as well. But even with our advance in weapons, we are no match for the power possessed by the army of sprites.

It's as if these things were raised to fight. They're making weapons out of the resources around us and the powers they hold. Not natural weapons either. They have cannons made out of stone that fire balls of pure energy. In just eight days they've managed to reduce our population by four. The doctor, the shopkeeper, the trader, and the delivery girl—all gone.

We try to make peace with them, we don't know what we did to make them hate us. We just lived our lives in peace and they came out of nowhere to ruin it all. They turned our whole world around. And we can't stop them.

Spring 4, Year 18

We've been crushed by the power of the Harvest Sprites for all this time. They've wiped us clean of any sense of hope we had left. Our population has been reduced to half the number we began with. They've taken our town and made it their own, invading homes and forcing us to live in just a couple homes that've survived them. We are no longer the great rulers of this land, but insects that are being crushed by a new set of rulers. Never again, will we be free.

**Wellllll I was wondering if I should write more of this or not. I have other projects going on but I think this could be fun. I have a few ideas, I was thinking of tying in other game locations/people, but I want your ideas and thoughts. Peace.**


End file.
